


Amanhecer

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: Mais o Ichigo estava estranho naquela noite. Como se uma sombra pairasse sobre seus olhos.





	Amanhecer

**Trazendo minhas antigas fics para o AO3 antes de começar a trabalhar nas novas.**

**Boa leitura e espero que gostem !!!!**

**\----------**

**Fanfic = Amanhecer**

****

**\----------**

 

Finalmente a batalha de inverno tinha acabado.

Aizen e todos os seus encontraram seu fim em nossas espadas.

Podíamos finalmente voltar para casa.

Para minha segunda casa.

A casa do Ichigo.

Nossa chegada causou os barulhos e brigas de sempre.

Coisas que sempre adorei nessa família.

Mais o Ichigo estava estranho naquela noite.

Como se uma sombra pairasse sobre seus olhos.

Algo que me preocupava e muito !

Decidi ir ate seu quarto.

 

\- Pode entrar Rukia.

 

Eu nem precisei bater na porta.

Não consigo deixar de sorrir diante dessa situação.

Os poderes dele cresceram muito.

Ele cresceu muito...

Ichigo estava la dentro.

Sentado em sua cama.

Apenas a luz do abajur quebrando a escuridão do quarto.

Tudo mergulhado num silencio assustador.

 

\- Onde esta o Kon ?

\- Na caixa.

\- Caixa ?

\- Não estava com paciência pra ele e quando eu estou assim eu o tiro do bichinho e coloco a gigonkan em uma caixa.

 

A resposta dada de forma automática.

O olhar perdido.

Odeio vê-lo assim !

 

\- Você esta estranho hoje, o que aconteceu ?

 

Ele vira o rosto pra mim.

Olhando diretamente em meus olhos.

É a primeira vez desde que chegamos.

Ele se levanta e calmamente caminha em minha direção.

Ficando parado na minha frente.

Sinto meu coração falhar uma batida quando ele começa a acariciar meu rosto com uma das mãos.

Seus lábios se abrem e fecham várias vezes.

Ele parece muito querer me dizer algo mais não consegue.

Num movimento rápido ele enlaça minha cintura roubando-me os lábios.

Num beijo rápido.

Arisco...

Ele me abraça com toda força.

Os lábios perigosamente próximos do meu pescoço.

 

\- Eu te amo e eu quero você Rukia.

 

A frase sussurrada em meu ouvido.

Num misto de apelo e comando.

Um apelo que eu ouviria.

Um comando que eu não desobedeceria.

Mesmo achando que ainda não era hora.

 

**\----------**

 

Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Isso não devia estar acontecendo.

Não ainda.

Era cedo demais pra ele.

Eu precisava empurrá-lo...

Mandá-lo embora...

Se pelo menos o meu corpo não respondesse tão bem ao seu toque.

Seus lábios são tão quentes.

Sua língua brincando em meu pescoço.

Suas mãos tão hábeis.

Seus braços tão fortes.

Seguram-me.

Dominam-me.

Prendem-me em um laço do qual não consigo me soltar.

Não quero me soltar !

Ele se afasta de mim por alguns instantes, checando se havia trancado a porta.

Essa era minha hora.

Se eu queria impedi-lo tinha que ser agora.

Mas bastou ele me olhar para que eu sentisse que o chão desaparecia sob meus pés.

Ele caminha ate mim.

Devagar.

Sensual.

Medindo-me dos pés a cabeça.

Com um olhar de desejo capaz de me fazer sentir nua.

Todas as minhas defesas no chão.

Seu braço enlaça minha cintura.

Unindo nossos corpos.

Sua mão acaricia gentilmente meu rosto.

Seus olhos tão castanhos fixos no meu.

 

\- Eu te amo Rukia de um jeito que não tem mais volta.

 

Ele toma para si meus lábios.

Sua língua explorando cada canto de minha boca.

Sua mão arranhando de leve minhas costas.

Eu não tenho força suficiente para dizer não.

Eu quero isso.

Eu o desejo na mesma intensidade com a qual ele me deseja.

E antes que eu me de conta estou correspondendo aos seus toques.

Minhas mãos passeiam livremente por seu tórax.

Um tórax bem definido para alguém de sua idade.

Meus lábios devoram os dele com uma fome que parece não ter fim.

Ele interrompe o beijo sussurrando em meu ouvido...

 

\- Confia em mim.

 

Sugando o lóbulo de meu ouvido em seguida.

Uma corrente elétrica percorre todo meu corpo.

Eu seguro a gola de sua camisa com as mãos e quando sinto seus lábios em meu pescoço puxo a gola para os lados.

A camisa aberta e os botões voando pelo quarto.

Percebo Ichigo abafar uma risada.

E meus pés deixam de sentir o chão.

Ele me carrega em seus braços ate a cama.

Deitando-me gentilmente nela.

Ele termina de retirar o que sobrou de sua camisa.

Sentando ao meu lado.

Observando-me.

Seu olhar estava estranho.

Jamais vi esse brilho antes...

 

\- Ichigo...

 

Ele coloca dois dedos sobre meus lábios me calando.

Inclinando-se sobre mim e desabotoando minha blusa.

Botão por botão.

Sinto sua mão tocar de leve meu ventre.

Minha pele se arrepia e meus olhos se fecham perante tal situação.

Estremeço por inteira e meus lábios soltam um gemido de prazer quando sinto Ichigo colocar sua cabeça entre meus seios.

O breve pensamento de que eu deveria estar usando uma lingerie mais adulta e não uma do chappy passa por minha mente.

Sinto-o colocar suas mãos em minhas costas me levantando gentilmente.

Terminando de retirar minha blusa e meu sutiã.

Ele me segura em seus braços por alguns instantes.

Seu olhar é tão penetrante.

Sinto como se pudesse ler minha mente.

Ele aproxima seus lábios de meu ouvido.

Sua voz tão rouca.

Tão sensual.

 

\- Sol que fez parar a chuva em minha alma.

 

Sem que eu realmente me desse conta.

Uma resposta sai de meus lábios.

Minha voz quase um sussurro.

 

\- Lua que iluminou minhas noites solitárias.

 

Ele me beija com tanta doçura e desejo.

Deitando sobre mim.

Aquecendo-me com seu corpo.

Possuindo-me por completo.

Movimentos tão fortes.

Viris.

O pensamento de que ele talvez já tenha estado com alguém antes me assombra por alguns segundos.

Mas o prazer que sinto em seus braços é tão intenso que eu simplesmente me desarmo.

Medos, duvidas e pudores jogados ao vento.

Uma nova vida nascida de uma noite inesquecível !

 

**\----------**

 

Ao despertar naquela manhã minha alegria é tamanha que eu não consigo deixar de sorrir.

Meu corpo inteiro esta dormente.

Tento me levantar mais sinto os braços do Ichigo em minha cintura.

Segurando-me.

Impedindo-me de sair dali.

 

\- Ainda é cedo. Dorme.

 

Sua voz ainda embargada pelo sono.

Giro meu corpo em sua direção me aninhando em seus braços.

 

\- Eu preciso ir antes que seu pai apareça.

\- Já apareceu.

 

O susto que levei com suas palavras acaba despertando por completo meus sentidos.

Só então meu dou conta do aroma de café e pão com manteiga impregnado no ar.

Levanto-me no susto trazendo comigo o lençol me deparando com uma bandeja de café da manhã posta para dois em sua escrivaninha.

Nunca me senti tão assustada assim.

Sento-me na beirada da cama ainda enrolada no lençol e totalmente perdida.

 

\- Esta frio sabia ?

\- O que a gente faz agora Ichigo ?

 

Meu corpo estremece novamente ao sentir seus lábios em meu pescoço e sua voz sussurrar em meu ouvido.

 

\- Agora que tal tomarmos café. Não desperdice o hoje se importando com o amanhã. Quando o amanhã chegar nós o enfrentaremos !

 

Eu me viro para ele.

Para o homem que eu amo.

Entregando-lhe meu mais puro e sincero sorriso.

 

\- Que tal um banho ?

\- Feito.

 

Um banho delicioso.

E um café da manhã romântico e divertido.

Constante troca de olhares na escola.

E a surpresa de voltar para casa e encontrar uma cama de casal no quarto do Ichigo.

 

\- VELHO !

 

Naquele instante desejei com todas as minhas forças que a felicidade que eu sentia naquele momento fosse eterna.

Agora eu tinha uma casa.

Agora eu tinha uma família.

Agora eu tinha meu marido.

Alguém que me ama.

Alguém que eu vou amar para sempre.

Mas por hora, é melhor deixar essas sensações de lado e ir separar aqueles dois antes que eles se matem !

 

**\----------**

**FIM**

**\----------**

**Fic dedicada a todos os fãs do casal !**


End file.
